


best storm ever

by suchfeels



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchfeels/pseuds/suchfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a storm Carmilla is stranded at an airport. And she meets a new girl Laura</p>
            </blockquote>





	best storm ever

´Oh come on! You have to be kidding me! All flights?’ Carmilla sighed. ‘Yes miss, I’m terribly sorry but all flights have been candled due to the storm. The next flight out of here won’t leave for the next two days.’ ‘Fine, I’ll have to leave the first flight out of here, and do you have any recommendations for hotels in the area?’ Carmilla looked at the receptionist like she was ready to slit her wrists. ‘Oh uhm… Miss again I am very sorry, but all the hotels are booked full because of the storm. ‘ ‘OH GOD, YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!’ ‘Miss please stay calm, I could get you a blanket and a pillow and you could stay one night at the airport.’ ‘Argh, I hate this place, fine! Give me the blanket and a pillow so I can get away from this shit hole.’ Carmilla roughly grabbed the pillow and blanket out of the hands of the receptionist. She turned around and walked towards the airfield seats. She looked over her shoulder one last time. And she could see that the receptionist was sweating, and Carmilla smiled a little bit.

 

When she reached the chairs, she found a good spot near the wall, that would mean as less human interactivity as possible. She sat down and made herself comfortable. Well as far as comfortable goes in an airport seat. She sat there for a while before she found a position that was good enough to sleep in. _Just for one night Karnstein, just one night._ She closed her eyes and started drifting away.

 

‘Hey, sorry I don’t mean to bother you or anything, it’s just that well uhm the rest of the seats are taken, and I really need a place to sleep, my name is Laura by the way.’ Carmilla opened her eyes to see a girl standing way too close. ‘well it’s not my airport is it?’ The girl’s eyes got brighter. ‘So I can sit here?’ ‘Well cutie I don’t know, can you?’ The girl blushed and sat down.  ‘I’m sorry to bother you I really am, but this was the only spot left except for that spot over there.’ She pointed to a spot next to a very creepy old man. ‘So what’s your name?’ Carmilla was still thinking and looking at the old man, who looked like he was going to murder the young man sitting next to him. ‘So…?’ ‘So what cupcake?’ The girl looked confused. ‘I asked what your name was. My name is Laura, but I already said so I guess.’ ‘My name is Carmilla, and if you don’t mind I am trying to sleep so this night is over as fast as possible.’ ‘That’s a nice name. Can I call you Carm?’ ‘No’ Laura didn’t seem to care. ‘So Carm, why would you want to forget this night so bad, we could have fun right?’ ‘Don’t call me Carm, and I want to get home, but thanks to this stupid storm I can’t, and this pillow feels like crap, and this is not a good place to sleep.’ Carmilla looked at the other girl for a while. As if she hoped she could make her shut up by looking at her.  ‘Well if you’re pellow is bad, you could use mine… you know we could trade.’ Laura smiled at Carmilla. Carmilla couldn’t hold in her laugh. ‘Creampuff did you just say pellow? Hahaha. Your mother never learned you to say pillow.’ Laura’s smile quickly left her face. She turned her head and she was trying to get comfortable. ‘Okay never mind, have it your way, good night.’ Carmilla looked confused. ‘Uhm okay sunshine, either the storm is getting to you, or I said something to upset you. You know I think pellow sounds kind of cute.’ Laura turned to face Carmilla. ‘my mother is dead.’ _Oh way to go Karnstein, you just had to fuck it up, a nice, cute girl actually wants to talk to you on this shitty day, and you say stuff like this._ ‘No I didn’t mean it like that, I didn’t.. I..’ ‘no it’s fine, there is no way you could’ve known, it is okay really. So…. Do you still want to trade pellow.’ Carmilla smiled. ‘Thank you cutie, and yes I would like your pellow.’ Carmilla moved closer. So close Laura could feel her breath on the skin in her neck. ‘Thank you sugar, I think you made this horrible day less bad.’ Laura smiled at her. ‘No problem Carm, sleep tight.’ Carmilla looked in her eyes. ‘Don’t. Call. Me. Carm. Please.’ Laura looked like she was totally going to ignore that. ‘Night cupcake.’

 

Carmilla tried to move but couldn’t somehow. _What the heck, why does my upper body feel so heavy, hmm I really don’t want to wake up._ After about ten more minutes Carmilla finally opened her eyes. She looked to her side and saw Laura asleep on her shoulder. _I am not even that pissed off. Karnstein what is wrong with you._ She caught herself smile a bit. _No Karnstein this is not happening, you are not falling for this stupid sunshine._ Laura moved her arm and it ended on Carmilla’s lower arm. The heat of her arm felt safe, like home… _No not like home, this was better._ Carmilla smiled and fell back asleep.

The next morning Laura woke up, and saw that her hand was in Carmilla’s hand, she smiled and blushed, she tried to get her hand out of the, not so bad, death grip of Carmilla. But Carmilla’s hand tightened and it made Laura smile even more. She slowly put her head on Carmilla’s shoulder, she closed her eyes. ‘I know you are awake cutie.’ Laura couldn’t open her eyes, all she could do is burry her head more into Carmilla’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while when someone said that the first flights were up again. And for some reason Carmilla wasn’t happy about that announcement at all. _Well this is just great I really don’t want to go home now. Quick Karnstein do something._ ‘Hey cutie, this was fun, even though you ended up with both our pellows.’ Carmilla winked at Laura. ‘Wait no I didn’t.’ Laura looked behind her and saw that she actually did have both the pellows. ‘Oh I’m sorry I didn’t meant to..’ ‘It’s okay, though you could make it up to me by buying me breakfast.’ Laura looked like she was considering something. _Well done Karnstein, you fucked up again, just like with the last girl you liked, nice one. Well it was nice while it lasted but everything has to end._ ‘You know.. You could… Like uhm.’ ‘Hun, how adorable you are right now, just get to the point.’ Carmilla smiled. A genuine smile. ‘Oh uhmm well, I really like your company and I wish our new friendship didn’t have to end here, so I was wondering if you maybe, wanted to uhm well… No this is stupid.’ She blushed, and Carmilla gave her hand a little squeeze. Laura forgot they still were holding hands. ‘Well I was wondering if, well if you don’t have anywhere else to be, you could maybe come with me? You know for a while and we could do some fun things, aside from sleeping in an airport.’ Laura looked hopeful at Carmilla. ‘Cutie…’ ‘I know it was a stupid idea, it was just that…’ ‘Hey Laura, I’d love to.’ When Carmilla said her name Laura looked like she had just won the main prize in a lottery. ‘So, as much as I like this idea, where do you want to go?’ Laura put on her thinking face. _God she looked cute while she was thinking. This storm may have been the best thing that has ever happened._ Laura jumped up. ‘First let’s get rid of these.’ She picked up the pillows and blankets. ‘Then let’s go on a road trip!’ Carmilla smiled a little. ‘Are you ever not this exited?’ ‘No definitely not, I like to make the best out of every situation. And be happy I do, because this new friendship would not have existed if it wasn’t for my excitement.’ Carmilla stepped closer and put her hand around Laura’s hip. ‘Well sweetheart let’s have a dance to celebrate this then.’ Laura looked down and blushed. So Carmilla slowly stated to waltz. Laura knew how to because she used to waltz with her father every night. ‘You sure have changed in these few hours.’ Carmilla smiled at Laura. ‘You have yet to find out how much I can change, once you get to know me.’ Laura stopped waltzing and she took Carmilla by the hand. ‘Cutie?’ Laura stated running towards the exit, and she almost tripped. _You really had to fall for this dork Karnstein?_  Laura managed to pull over a taxi. And she pulled Carmilla in the taxi. ‘Where to go ladies?’ Laura looked at Carmilla. ‘So where do you want to go?’ ‘I couldn’t care less, I’ll follow you everywhere.’ Laura blushed and grabbed Carmilla’s face. She leaned forward. Looked into Carmilla’s eyes and kissed her. _Yep, this storm was defiantly the best thing ever._


End file.
